


Darcy vs. The Stairwell

by mudpuddledemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Gen, High Heels, Hurt!Darcy, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudpuddledemon/pseuds/mudpuddledemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's having a bad day. Darcy's is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy vs. The Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> No description of the violence happening, just a brief list of the injuries after, but since it made me a little icked myself it seemed worth being over cautious.

He checked his watch again. She was 15 minutes late for their scheduled meeting. She was always late. Stopping to chat with people, stopping for coffee. Stopping to get him coffee. It was always something. If she wasn't such a good assistant he would have sent her back to the pool ages ago. She wasn't usually this late though. He flipped open his phone impatiently and dialed her number. Just when he was sure it was going to go to voicemail he heard the line click open.

"Boss man?" Her voice sounded all wrong, whispered and horse. It immediately put him on alert.

"Darcy. Where are you? What's happened?"

"I don't know if I'm going to make our meeting. I think I'm late. I must be now I guess. Sorry. I tried to hurry. Gold star for trying?" She sounded almost drunk, ending with a wet sounding cough.

"Darcy! Where. Are. You?" He'd talked to agents like this over the comm links, it never meant good things. Probably a concussion at least. His mind was racing with scenarios.

"The s'stairs. Hurts. G'nna... sleep... " He was already out the door and running for the South stairs, she always took the stairs back. "Darcy, listen to me, you can't go to sleep now, that's an order. It's important. You're at work. We have a meeting. Talk to me. Tell me where you were going." He was already paging a medical crew to his location while he ran.

"I uh. I got. I got us coffee. For the meeting. And the little donuts. For you. Was gonna be a nice meeting. Make you smile." 

"Yes Darcy, that would have made a very nice meeting, I'm sure I would have smiled." He could hear the faint echo of her voice as he burst through the door into the stairwell. Two floors down. He could also hear dripping. He prayed it wasn't blood.

"I really like it when you smile... " She was fading.

"Darcy, I'm almost there. You need to stay with me. Tell me about something else." He was flying down the stairs, when he turned the corner and saw the source of the dripping. There was coffee spread down the stairs like a trickling waterfall, and at the bottom was Darcy; blood around her head, painted across her lips, one leg buckled underneath her. He rushed to her side, eyes scanning and cataloging. Broken leg, impact injury to the head, probable concussion and scalp laceration. She clutched at her side as she coughed blood, and he added a lung punctured by a broken rib to the list.

"You're here."

"Of course I'm here." He didn't dare move her to start treating anything, not with medical on the way, and the high risk of a spinal injury. "What happened Darcy?"

"S'so stupid." He was guessing there wasn't anyone else involved, from the blush on her cheeks and the height of her heels. "I just tripped. Rushing. Rushing to the meeting. I just tripped and then you woke me up. Like Prince Charming. But with the phone, not kissing. Hmmmm..." She smiled and her eyes slid closed.

"Darcy! No sleeping now. You need to stay awake. Are you sure you were sleeping before? After you fell?" Unconsciousness after a head injury was a very bad sign.

"Mhmm. You woke me up." Her eyes were still closed.

"Darcy, wake up! You have to stay awake until the medics get here. Look at me, Darcy!" 

"Mmmm, ok. You have the nicest eyes. I love them. You didn't kiss me."

"I promise I'll kiss you if you just stay awake. You have to stay awake until the medics come and the doctors tell you it's alright to sleep." He could hear them now, moving on the stairs.

"S'a deal." Darcy offered the hand that wasn't clutching her ribs for a shake, and then just continued to hold on to it, gently playing with his fingers and forcing her eyes wide at intervals to keep awake until the medical team arrived and began prepping her to be moved. He gave them his assessment of the situation, and the timing of events, and then muttered "I told you those damn shoes would be the death of you one day." while running a distracted hand through his hair and over his face.

"But every time I wear them you look at my legs." One of the medics sounded like he was choking. Must be new. How she managed to pout... Obviously the pain medicine was kicking in as she started giggling. Not that she ever had much of a filter. "Totally worth it!"

He face palmed and took a deep breath as she was carried away. A throat cleared behind him and he winced. Director Fury. Of course.

"So. I heard you were seen running. Sitwell automatically put us on high alert, and I think half the baby agents broke out in hives. Tell me this was not all over your assistant twisting an ankle."

"Well sir." He cleared his throat. "No. Not exactly. A broken leg, punctured lung, and a concussion from what I could tell."

"Well. I suppose that's different then. I suggest you go pick up some flowers and go see what medical has to say about the official diagnosis."

"Sir?"

"Good assistants are hard to find."

"Ah... Yes sir."


End file.
